Luke
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Luke |jname=ルーク |tmname=Luke |slogan=no |image=Luke.png |size=250px |caption=Luke |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Brown |gender=Male |hometown=Unknown |region=Unova |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=BW038 |epname=Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"! |java=Minami Takayama |enva=Billy Bob Thompson }} Luke (Japanese: ルーク Luke) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. He is an aspiring filmmaker who first appeared in Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!. History Luke worked at the oldest movie theater in his town with the owner, Mr. Matthews. He would assist with the projections in exchange for watching the movies for free. Occasionally, he would notice one of the female movie characters sitting in the audience. Intrigued, he went down to check on her after one of the movies, and she turned out to be a . He and the Zorua shared a common love for films and he offered to give her a part in the movie he was directing, . However, he made her play all of the characters, including male characters. Angered, Zorua ran away which is when he met , , and , and the three of them volunteered to look for the Zorua together. Once Zorua was found, Cilan worked out the cause of Zorua's frustration with Luke and the two reconciled, giving her only one role, while Cilan, Ash, and Iris offered to play the other characters. almost ruined his film when they attempted to steal Zorua, but thanks to Cilan's improvisation, his film managed to work out in the end. After his movie was premiered in the theater, Luke decided to partake in a tournament Don George was hosting. Luke accompanied the group to Nimbasa Town and registered himself in the Club Battle tournament in Reunion Battles In Nimbasa!. He also documented the events that took place on and off the battlefield using his video camera. While documenting, he occasionally got interrupted by , who was either curious or wanted to know where his Zorua was. Luke's first opponent in the Club Battle tournament was Scooter. In Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!, he battled him using his Golett against Scooter's and emerged victorious. In The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk!, Luke was revealed to own a when he moved on to battle . Despite having a type disadvantage because of a powerful move, Larvesta managed to defeat Cilan's Stunfisk and Luke advanced to the semi-finals. In Club Battle Finale: A Hero's Outcome!, Luke faced Iris in the semifinals of the Club Battle tournament where his Golett was defeated by her 's newly-learned , eliminating him from the tournament. At the end of the episode, he left the group. He reappeared in An Epic Defense Force!, where he was hoping to enter the Pokéstar Studios competition in Virbank City. After meeting up with , he recruited them to make a new film, which ended up winning the competition. He appeared in one of Ash's flashbacks in A Unova League Evolution! about his travels in Unova. Pokémon This listing is of Luke's known in the : used to watch films in Mr. Matthews's theater, disguised as multiple different actresses from the films he would put on. She later met Luke after a movie and accepted his offer to be the leading cast in his film. However she became fed up with having to play most of the characters (especially the male ones) and ran away, later appearing as the Miracle Fighter of a movie in front of , , and . She used her Ability to disguise as , , and to flee from Luke. After she reconciled with Luke, she played the role as Princess Yuria in his film. She was later kidnapped by Team Rocket, and was rescued by Cilan and Ash. Finally, she transformed into a female to fool Team Rocket's and sent them away with . She appeared again in An Epic Defense Force!, where she starred in Luke's newest film to win a prize in Pokéstar Studios. In the movie, Zorua used her ability to transform into an enormous to battle against the Mecha Tyranitar. }} is Luke's co-director and helped him out in his film by carrying his equipment, such as his camera. Golett also mans the camera when Luke can't, such as in Reunion Battles in Nimbasa! when Luke was in front of the camera, making a documentary. Golett also holds the in front of the camera when filming begins. It also helped , , and make props and weapons for Luke's movie. Later, during the first round of the Club Battle tournament in Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!, Golett was used against Scooter's , where it easily defeated its opponent. It later battled Iris's Axew in the semi-finals, in Club Battle Finale: A Hero's Outcome!, where it was defeated by Axew's newly-learned attack. When Golett was not battling, it usually helped its Trainer film the other battles. It appeared again in An Epic Defense Force! where it once again helped with Luke's movie, though it now starred in the movie instead of helping with carrying equipment. In the movie, Golett appeared to evolve, though it was revealed at the end that Golett had not really evolved, having stepped back for Zorua who took over its role with her Illusion ability. Golett's known moves are , , , , and .}} helped Luke in his film. Among its jobs included sewing costumes, which it did with . It appeared again in An Epic Defense Force!. It first helped carrying around film equipment and later played a role in Luke's newest movie. It played one of the forest Pokémon who were kidnapped by the antagonist of the movie, played by . None of Leavanny's moves are known.}} against 's in the second round of the Club Battle. It used its to hinder Stunfisk's movement by encasing it completely, but Stunfisk was freed when it willingly took Larvesta's , burning the strings in the process. It also used String Shot to form a protective shell around itself to protect it from Stunfisk's . Larvesta knocked it out with a powerful Flamethrower, after being launched into the air by Stunfisk, winning the match for Luke. Luke said that Larvesta is in charge of special effects when creating his films. Larvesta's known moves are , and .}} Achievements Luke has competed in the following : * Club Battle - Top 4 (Club Battle Finale: A Hero's Outcome!) * Pokéstar Studios filmmaking competition - Winner (An Epic Defense Force!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |cs=Vojtěch Hájek |de=Tobias John von Freyend |ja=高山みなみ Minami Takayama |en=Billy Bob Thompson |es_la= René Pinochet (BW038-BW042) Fernando Calderón (BW082) |es_eu=Ignasi Díaz |fi=Antti Lang (BW038-BW042) Samuel Harjanne (BW082) |it=Stefano Pozzi |nl=Trevor Reekers |pt_br=Daniel Figueira |pl=Paweł Ciołkosz (BW038-BW042) Przemysław Stippa (BW082) |vi=Trần Hoàng Sơn (BW038-BW042) Unknown voice actor ((BW082)}} Names Category:Anime characters Category:Directors in Pokémon